Mindless
by letmeupme
Summary: Gantz OneShots. Chap.1- Smut, smut, gore. PWP. Somewhere between hardcore and softball. A few spoilers. Kazuo Kuwabara / Kurono. Chap.2- Kurono angsts. Sooooooooooooftbaaaaalll. Smut. Kurono / Katou


Author's note: Gantz, by Oku Hiroya.  
I like the manga. It's as gory, juvenile, and mindlessly violent as you could wish –without the boring factor.  
"Mindless" here, is plain smut. It was pretty fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz.

.

.

Mindless

By letmeupme

.

.

.

"Shut up, will ya?"

"-mmphrn-"

.

Kurono Kei had woken up to dark surroundings, naked and bound.

He wished he had his body suit- then he would be free of his binds already, maybe beating the nuts off the perpetrator.

But whoever it was, it was possible that it knew something about Gantz.

Who else would be stupid enough to try something like this in the middle of the Katastrophe?

Who else would know to relieve him of his suit, and use them as his bondings?

.

Now, a vaguely familiar blond was muffling his protests with more black material whilst licking his way up Kurono's jaw.

The kansai accent was unmistakable, and coupled with the absurdity of his actions, Kurono was pretty sure he knew the man.

He just had to get free…

_Ahhh._

"…ngph."

The blond was using both hands, fondling and breaching with thick, long fingers.

Kurono willed his body not to react, but the sensations were running through his veins like wildfire.

_I- ah, I have to.. to get away. I have to get back to-AH!_

"You're one little cutsy, just like a broad. All blushing and moanin-"

Pain caused Kurono to buckle, pushing him closer to the nymphomaniac.

All he did was grin and push back, artlessly aligning his erection with Kurono's.

"-maybe not. We oughta use something to slick us up, then, ay?"

Willing himself to ignore the obscene wink accompanying his words, Kurono tried not to whimper as the blond let his fingers linger at that spot between his scrotum and his anus before moving away to rifle through the cupboards in the room.

Kurono tried to feel relieved as the man growled and moved outside.

"..nnnnnn…"

His body was keening at the loss of contact, instead.

So when the man came back carrying a bloodied lump of human meat, he couldn't be as disgusted as he would have liked.

"Ya know, I ain't really into all this gore and sore in the bed, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?"

The man's fingers were cool as they reintroduced themselves to Kurono's body.

"Only for you, baby, only for you."

They were covered in a substance both slimy and grainy in a way only old blood and guts could be.

Kurono couldn't care less.

His hips strained to push back at the fingers, and his body arched as one of them finally found their way inside him.

"nnmph!"

Grinning salaciously, the blond shrugged off his pants as he stripped the gag from Kurono's face.

"Scream all you want, baby. Mama's gonna take you for one hell of a ride."

"AHhhhh!"

He hated himself for whimpering when the blond withdrew his fingers, and even more for welcoming the bastard when he roughly plunged two fingers freshly wetted from what appeared to be a rigor-mortis hardened hand filled with bodily fluids, just like a soup bowl with pea soup.

"Want more, eh?"

"ah, ahnn…"

"I'd make you beg, usually, but you look too fucking good."

The blond poured the thick sludge over their cocks, slowly rubbing their erections together even as he spread the liquid down, down and inside.

"But I don't know, you look so damn tight. You need more fingers down your fuck hole"

Fingers, hardened by death, were ripped off greying flesh and thrust into Kurono's now willing body.

"Ahhhn…"

Sparks flew, and Kurono didn't care that he was being fucked in a decimated hotel with what was probably the cooling remains of the hotel manager, while the rest of Tokyo was going up in flames.

"Reached the honey pot, have I?"

"..whatever, you bastard. Hurry –ah- up."

"Ooh, touchy-touchy."

Contrary to his sing-song voice, the bleached blond must have been somewhat desperate himself, for the speed with which he replaced the bony lengths was astonishing.

Slam.

"Ahhhh."

".nnngh."

Apparently savoring the moment, the guy tossed his cigarette over his shoulder, and began to set a pace that was so wonderfully unsatisfying Kurono could only pull at his bindings, trembling.

Slam.

"-nh, you wanna touch me?"

Slam.

"Huh?-ah!"

Pause.

Tremble.

"Don't be shy."

Slam, grind, slam.

The sparks were coming harder than ever, and Kurono went so high that he didn't notice his building climax, or how he came, just like that, spilling white seed over the grotesque brown and red of their lower bodies.

.

.

When Kurono came to, his bindings were off, and the blond was steadily pumping into him with Kurono's right leg over his left shoulder.

"Morning, sunshine."

"-ah!"

The unrelenting pressure against his prostate left him almost speechless.

"-nng, no. stop. more, please-"

He was already becoming hard again.

The blond's grin was wide as he took in the sight of the thoroughly debauched teenager in front of him.

"Aww, my cutey-pie."

Dipping in to press his cheek against the other's, his teasing voice lowered to a whisper, more sensual and more inviting.

"Wanna kiss me?"

"-ah, in your –ah- dreams, bastar-!"

Any protests were drowned in the assault on lips and tongue.

Combined with the never ending _motion_, the friction, and the sheer breathlessness of the rough, all-encompassing kiss, Kurono felt his cock begin to weep again.

The pleasure was so intense, he never noticed the tears leaking from his eyes, nor did he notice when the older man let off the kiss and almost tenderly licked the salty liquid from his face.

"Let's try something different, eh?"

Kurono didn't really notice when the blond flipped them over.

The positioning was almost painful to look at, the large man lying on his back, pressing the boy awkwardly bent in two against him enough to make bones creak.

The loss of movement, however, seemed more of a problem for the youth.

"P-please.."

The older man's cock throbbed at the weakness he heard in the voice.

The weakness, the wantonness, they all made him want to smile.

He'd wanted to let the boy hold the reigns for a bit, really, he did, but it was too much.

Grabbing the comparatively small male by his hips, he thrust into the welcoming warmth even as he moved upwards to a standing position, pinning the youngling against the wall.

"AHh!"

He couldn't help reaching to tilt the boy's head, easily slipping into the movements he usually didn't care for that much.

Sex, sex, and sex was his rule, the tender, lovey-dovey kissing and nuzzling wasn't supposed to have much part in it, except to smell just how smelly and wet the partner was getting from their buuutiful humping, but oh, God, the boy felt so good, he smelt of sweat and guts and blood, and the nymphomania in him reveled at the sight of the same hunger, the same deelicious crazy he could see mirrored in the boy's eyes.

You couldn't get something like this from a broad, alien or no.

"…mphn, mn!"

The way the kid seemed to agree was just a bonus.

Wet, writhing, moaning in pleasure: uncaring about the killing spree going on outside.

Yeah, the kiddo was a real good fuck. A little crazy in the head, too.

But then again, did he care?

Nah.

He needed to fuck 'im some more if he was thinking this much.

.

.

..

.

.

Author's Note: Uh, thanks for reading "Mindless" to the end.  
If you hate me now, I totally understand. Just, do try to believe me when I say that it ain't always like this.  
If you liked it, tell me and I'll whip up some more.  
Maybe Kato / Kei, or something.  
I love Kaze's physique, but personality-wise, I just can't picture him doing smut.


End file.
